Valerie Kent
by Tiramisu Blaze
Summary: She appreciated that Snape didn't hide the facts from her, like most adults would have. He told her strait up that she was a tool in the war against the dark lord. But she was okay with that because she knew that he too was doomed to play the role of the pawn in order to achieve a greater good. OC but no pairings!


**Hey there, before we start I just wanted to cover the basics**

**1. I don't own shit!**

**2. Except for Valerie cause she's ma girl ya know? **

**Also please enjoy**

**X_X_X_X**

It all started when she first met the darkly dressed man with a British accent. He gave her a purpose and revealed to her the fantastic gift of her bloodline. By the time Valerie Kent was twelve she had been in and out of so many places and had been a part of so many different families that she knew that when the end came about. You couldn't really trust anyone because they would all leave. So she trusted herself to provide for herself using what she had learned on the street.

She picked the darkly dressed man's pocket and got away with a silver pocket watch that she had meant to take to a pawn shop that she knew wouldn't ask questions. But curiosity got the better of her and she couldn't help but stop and open it. Inside was picture of a fairly attractive redheaded woman with stunning green eyes. Valerie screwed up her nose. Adults had the weirdest possessions.

That was when it happened. The dark man came creeping out of the shadows speaking slowly so that she would not misunderstand his words "You will return my possession child, or face the consequences". Valerie just stared up at him in defiance for a moment before darting away down the street and ducking into an abandoned building. The man pursued her with a sense of calm around him, as though he was confident that she would not escape him!

This got Valerie's blood pumping in indignation. She knew the streets better than most and would not be followed by some foreigner! She turned and waited for him with a scowl on her face and a slow burning anger in her chest. Yet she didn't say a word as he appeared. She just stared at the well fed adult in nice clothing that probably had a nice warm house to go home to and grew angrier. Her fist clenched around the pocket watch and she watched in awe as one of the broken steel beams that had been lying on the ground flew at him.

Yet the man did not panic. Instead he pulled out a stick and muttered some silly word that seemed to make the steel beam freeze in its tracks and lower gently to the ground. He turned his eyes to her then. Taking in the appearance of the dirty child with greasy dirty blonde hair and cloths that probably had never been washed that had the added bonus of been about two sizes too big for her. And her determined face that stared up at him with angry green eyes. "What is your name?" He asked her, surly if this child was a muggle born witch she would have picked up by one of the schools and placed in a magical home by the time she was eleven.

"Vixie" She said with a tone of suspicion in her voice. The dark man just stared at her with an expression that said that he did not believe her. "Valerie Narcissa Kent" She said softly, lowering her eyes from the man. After all, she never told anyone before what her true full name was. This seemed to shock the man for a moment before he seemed to work over the information in his mind and approached Valerie with great care before extending a hand out her. Valerie's scowl got deeper but she placed the watch in his hand. He shifted it and put it back away in his pocket before kneeling down so that he could be at her level.

"My name is Severus Snape and you young Valerie are a witch" Valerie worked his words over in her mind as she stared at the strange man. Being a witch would certainly explain a lot. Valerie just nodded and blinked owlishly at him. All traces of anger and defiance gone from her expression. Snape stood and extended his hand to her once more and Valerie took his hand. Knowing that this moment would be one that would change her life forever, after all it was the moment that she gained a purpose.

**X**

As the years passed Snape watched Valerie grow and flourish under all the home lessons in magic that he and others taught her. He also noticed definite proof that she was who he thought she was. The daughter of Regulus Black and Morgana Kent was obviously a pureblood with the haughty looks she was known to throw about and her advanced knowledge on potions. Even the American accent that she had picked up was all but nonexistent.

However something happened that Snape didn't anticipate, he grew fond of the girl. As if she was family and not some stray pureblood that he had happened to pick up. Yet that didn't stop him from informing her of his plans for her. She would be sent to Hogwarts to infiltrate and observe the actions of many of the students and teachers. Dumbledore knew of his plans and while he didn't fully agree with them he went along with it in hopes that it would be helpful in taking down 'He-who-must-not-be-named'.

Valerie accepted this as her lot in life was in all honesty grateful to Snape for cleaning her up and teaching her and if learning about a couple of students would help repay her debt then so be it. She was happy to help, even if it meant that she would have to leave the comfortable life that she had known for the past four years. She appreciated that Snape didn't hide the facts from her, like most adults would have. He told her strait up that she was a tool in the war against the dark lord. But she was okay with that because she knew that he too was doomed to play the role of the pawn in order to achieve a greater good.

**X**

It was during Harry Potter's fourth year that Severus finally consented that she was ready to attend Hogwarts. A week before the Quidditch World Cup started she was introduced to the Order of the Phoenix – and tested so see what year she would be. As it turned out the sixteen year old Valerie was up to speed with the others her age despite only having four years of schooling. She would enroll as a sixth year and keep an eye on some of the more troublesome students. Mainly she would be in charge of the so called 'Golden trio' and of course her cousin Draco and his group.

She rolled her eyes when Severus presented her with a ticket to the World Cup, she wasn't one for sports in general unless it was played by well-muscled and tanned young men. Not the super pale Irish lot that would be playing this year. But she was supposed to go and check out her charges.

So she waited and was rather disappointed when she found out that she was supposed to take a Portkey with the Weasley's and the Diggory's. She huffed as she scowled at Snape with the same ferocity that was present when they first met, before climbing the steep to the empty hill to stand near an old boot to wait for the others to arrive as the sun just started to rise.

She saw the Diggory's first and stood uninterested as she examined her nails. The needed a new coat of polish soon. They came over to her and looked at her with interest, they didn't know her and were curious but it was soon forgotten when the older of the two spotted a group of people coming from the other side of the hill. "Over here, Arthur! Over here, son, we've got it!" He shouted to the other group and his son, who was lagging behind somewhat.

As the other group drew closer the oldest of the men, whom she was assuming was Arthur Weasley, shouted a warm "Amos!" to the older Diggory with a smile as he strode over to him. His group of ragtag children tailing behind him as he took Diggory's hand and shook it, she noticed with apathy that the older Diggory had picked up the old boot when she was examining her nails. "This is Amos Diggory, everyone," Said the old Weasley. "He works for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. And I think you know his son, Cedric?"

The group looked at Cedric as he said "Hi," and examined them in turn. She noticed that almost everyone in the small group returned the greeting with the exception of the twin boys who just nodded.

"Long walk, Arthur?" The old Diggory inquired but Valerie decided to tune them out until she caught Arthur saying that it just about time to leave. That's when she approached the group and with a yawn that she blocked with the back of her hand before shoving it back into the pocket of the gray sweater she was wearing. She nodded to the group as they formed a tight circle and placed her pointer finger on the old boot.

There was a count down and then it happened, the portkey launched into action. When the ride was over Valerie was rather amused to notice that only she and the Diggory's where the only ones standing. She couldn't help but giggle at the sight of her charges all tangled together on the ground before sauntering away. She wanted to locate the last one before she had a quick look around and the match started.

**X**

She was already seated comfortably in the back row of the Top Box when her charges and some others arrived. She was surprised that Harry Potter started up a conversation with a house elf that went by the name of 'Winky'. Not many wizards did that. She took the opportunity to get a bit more rest and closed her eyes. She felt more people fill the box but didn't crack her eyes open until she felt someone settle down next to her. She glanced over only to see her cousin Narcissa Malfoy sitting next to her, of course Snape would get her a seat next to some of her only remaining living family. The smarmy bastard.

She took their presence as a sign that she should wake up and pretend to enjoy the game so she sighed and opened her eyes fully and sat up. She saw Narcissa turn to look at her from the corner of her eye and turned to the older woman and winked at her with a smile before turning back to the field as the opening to the game was announced.

The opening to the game was rather entertaining, watching the males be entranced by the veela's made her giggle. And she almost full out laughed when the gingers down in front went nuts over leprechaun gold. By the time the players and been announced she was smiling like the cat that ate the canary and when the announcer screamed "Theeeeeey're OFF! And it's Mullet! Troy! Moran! Dimitrov! Back to Mullet! Troy! Levski! Moran!" she found herself leaning forward in her seat. Getting swept away with the excitement of the crowd she cheered when the Bulgarians scored and felt her heart stop for a beat when Krum pulled the daring dive, feinting at the last moment as his opponent slammed into the ground.

She let out a lout whoop when she heard "KRUM GETS THE SNITCH- BUT IRELAND WINS – good lord, I don't think any of us were expecting that!"

She laughed as she saw those funny twins again, this time collecting money from Ludo Bagman as he had lost a bet. She stood and winked at Narcissa again before practically skipping out of the top box, glad to no longer be contained to her seat. She missed Narcissa's curious stare that followed her until she disappeared from sight and then leaned over to her husband to ask "Lucius, do you know the name of the young woman that was sitting next to me?" Lucius Malfoy thought back to the girl that was sitting next to his wife but he couldn't place a name to the blonde haired girl and just shook his head. Narcissa sighed there was something so familiar about her that for the life of her she just couldn't place!

**X**

As the wizards all settled down for the night- with the exception of the Irish of course – Valerie found herself strolling along the rows and rows of tents completely lost. She was thinking over the last couple of hours in her mind. Harry Potter was not what she expected, from what Snape had said she anticipated a haughty attitude and sneering looks. Not the down to earth boy who seemed to have troubled eyes.

She was walking as she pondered and didn't notice the Bulgarian until she literally ran into him. They both jumped in surprise and looked at each other in shock before Valerie blushed and laughed awkwardly "Sorry about that, didn't see you there" she apologized.

He Bulgarian just stared down at her with a slightly cross face, he was about 17 or 18 she guessed and she just raised an eyebrow when he didn't say anything and they just stared at each other. "Well, this is awkward as hell" She finally said as she stepped around the larger boy and continued on her way giving him a slight wave as she left.

Awhile later, as she had made her way back to where the Weasley group was camped out it started. It was loud and was moving in her direction – letting off sparks of light and a sound that sounded like a gun going off. Then there was jeering, roars of laughter, and drunken yells and large bursts of green light. Valerie's peaceful and happy expression vanished as she scowled and plucked her wand from her boot.

The old Weasley roused the group inside the tent and they took off into the woods while the older ones took off towards the fight, Valerie stuck close to Harry, Ron, Hermione, the ginger girl and the funny twins as they darted between trees.

She followed stealthily as she watched the group split into two – Ron had tripped and Harry and walked into Hermione before she cased a _lumos_ spell to light the area. Only to be joined by her last charge, one Draco Malfoy who looked for all intended purposes right at home in the middle of an attack by death eaters.

Valerie rolled her eyes as the children exchanged insults, really in the middle of all this they choose to quarrel? Pathetic. But they moved on and she left Draco to his own devices – he was a pure blood and would most likely not be harmed in the quest for muggle born witches and wizards. As they moved away she noticed that Harry had dropped his wand and sighed, she scooped it up and shoved it into her boot before following them at a safe distance. They ran into a group of morons and then Ludo Bagman, who even she children noticed was a poor excuse for an adult wizard. Then she noticed it, a man lurking behind some trees that raised his wand to the air and uttered the word "_MORSMORDRE!"_

A immense, green, glowing skull with a serpent protruding from its moth like a tongue filled the sky and rose higher and higher. Blazing in a haze of greenish smoke that light up the sky eerily. Then the screams started. Screams of pure fear, fear for themselves, fear for their families, hell even fear for their enemies. The Dark mark filled the sky and the children started to move across the clearing just as twenty stunners shot over their heads and into the trees where the spell had been cast from.

There was shouting, lots of it was useless she found – brought on by fear. Harry was accused of casting the dark mark. Then the house elf from earlier was discovered with a wand in the area that had been identified as where the spell was cast from.

Crouch was frustrated at the idea that his house elf was behind it all and ranted and raved. Then the elf was dismissed from service, the worst possible fate from a house elf's perspective that was anyways. While they were distracted Valerie snuck up behind Harry and placed his wand into his back pocket without him noticing.

She finally rolled her eyes one last time and walked away from the scene, she was supposed to keep an eye on them. Not get involved in possible scandals and anything that involved a dark mark definitely fell under that category.

**X**

When Valerie arrived home she got a particular look from Snape that clearly said that he wanted to know what happened so she sighed – she hadn't slept in three days and wasn't really in the mood for this but she knew it would be better if she got it over with sooner than later.

"Death eaters attached the World Cup game after the Irish won – Bulgaria got the snitch though" she started off, "I followed the children into the woods, picked up Potters wand after the fool dropped it and snuck it back into his pocket without getting noticed. Mr. Crouches house elf was fired for disobeying orders. And an unknown man unleashed the dark mark and made to frame the house elf". She yawned but continued on, "They got back to the shack that they live in safely and so did the blonde child" She rolled her eyes, "as though the pure blood had anything to worry about" she chuckled and moved away from her guardian.

She took a bath, threw on some panties and a large t-shirt and collapsed into bed.

**X**

Valerie dreaded the start of school, she knew that something was happening this year that was not normal but Snape wasn't talking. It was frustrating. So it was no surprise that she boarded the train with a scowl on her face and people hurried out of her way. Picking a booth at the end she stashed her trunk up top and stretched out on one of the seats.

She was half asleep when the door flew open and a rowdy group of boys flooded into the small room without noticing her. To preoccupied with whatever it was that they were doing, so preoccupied in face that one of them accidently sat on her before jumping up and spinning around. She groaned and rolled onto her back and blinked a couple of times and stared up at the red headed boy "Did you just _sit_ on me?" she asked in disbelief.

At least he had the humility to blush and look apologetic "Didn't really see you there mate" he said with a quick grin as they gained the attention the two other boys.

"That's one way to make a first impression on a girl Freddie!" The one of the other boys laughed and she looked at him, oh! It was the funny twins from the World Cup.

Valerie sat up and patted the seat next to her, "have a seat, and preferable not on me this time" she smiles as Fred sat next to her. "So who are you lot?" she asked.

The red head across from her introduced them "I'm George Weasley, that's Fred my not so better looking twin. And this is Lee" He said, placing a hand on Lee's shoulder before leaning towards her, "and who are you? Haven't seen you around before"

Valerie leaned in "I'm Valerie Kent, and this is technically my first year at Hogwarts but I'm a sixth year. I've been home schooled so…" Valerie shrugged and leaned back.

"Well Valerie we'll have to make sure your first year is a fantastic one!" Fred grinned mischievously at his twin before settling down next to Valerie.

"Now we've got this business started…." Fred started as the train began to move.

**X**

Valerie clucked her tongue against her teeth as she followed the twins and Lee toward the castle that would be her 'home away from home' for the next two years. She sighed heavily as the rain began to fall as she leaned her head against Fred's shoulder as she stared out at it while the horseless carriage rumbled onward. She didn't notice when he stiffened at looked at her strangely. When the carriage finally rumbled to a stop she sat up and moved out quickly. Hugging her mandatory school robes closer to her. No matter how long she had been in the country she still found it to be rather ridiculously cold and was missing the summer heat already.

Moving swiftly she followed the flow of students into the great hall and was glancing around for some sort of instruction when she caught site of Severus. He took notice of her and nodded his head towards McGonagall. She just blinked owlishly before moving over toward the woman who seemed to be busying about – waiting for the first years to arrive.

"Excuse me, Miss McGonagall?" She asked as if she didn't know who the woman was, gaining the professors attention.

"Yes, what can I do for you?" McGonagall inquired.

"Well, I'm a transfer of sorts. I've been homeschooled till now and while I know I'm a sixth year I was never instructed as to which house I was supposed to sit with. Do you know what I'm supposed to do?" Valerie as troubled by the lack of instruction given to her but it was barely noticed when the first years started into the hallway outside the Great hall.

"Just go stand at the end of the students' dearie, you'll be sorted after the first years" McGonagall said to her almost as an afterthought.

Valerie just shrugged and moved to stand at the end of the class of first years.

Before she knew it she was leaning against the doorway to the Great hall as the last of the first years where being sorted. She caught the eye of George and winked at him before turning her attention to the quickly diminishing line. Three…Two…Last first year … Valerie counted as soon it was just her in the line of sight of the sorting hat.

Professor McGonagall read her name loudly from the giant scroll that had all the first year names on it "Kent, Valerie!"

Valerie strode purposely up to the sorting hat with a bit of swing in her step, which caused her robes to flutter around her as though she was strutting down a catwalk. She threw a confident smirk at the student body before flipping the hat onto her head – not bothering to sit down.

It took a few moments before the hat gave a loud declaration of "SLYTHERIN!"

She placed the hat back on the stool before continuing onward to Slytherin table and settling down next to one very blonde and very confused Draco Malfoy. But Valerie paid him no mind as she turned her attention to the food that appeared on the table. She loaded her plate and let out a small appreciative moan as she savored the meal, her eyes closing as she did so. Her life had been hell, but there was always one upside to any situation – food. Warm or cold, bland or spicy, if it could fill her up then she'd kill for it. After all – there was nothing better.

As she went for seconds she heard Draco snort in disgust before he started in on her "You eat like a mud-blood, didn't anyone ever teach you manners?" he sneered at her.

She just blinked owlishly at him with a spoon still in her mouth; honestly she had forgotten his entire existence. The spread before her was better than dumpster food, even better than the bland food Snape insisted on feeding her. She removed the spoon and smiled sweetly as she used her spoon to take food off his plate and eat it. Those around them just stared in shock as she turned back to her meal. Inwardly dying of laughter at the seething dark look that Draco shot her.

**X_X_X_X**

**Hope you enjoyed it even though it's different from my usual stories but we all need something different ever now and then or we may just explode.**

**Don't expect weekly updates on this btw I write when the mood comes -_-**

**The plot I expect will follow the book cause that's what i'm using as a reference. **

**No pairings until much much later...trust me I've thought this out...pairing would be bad for my health...and the plot...also I don't want to turn valerie into a mary-sue cause I'm done with that kinda shit...**

**With Love,**

**Blaze**


End file.
